1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record detection device and method, and in particular to an automatic record detection device and method for stop arm violation event.
2. The Prior Arts
Presently, in the United States, according to the Federal Law, all the school buses are each provided with a Stop Arm as a traffic sign to stop the vehicles, so that when the school children get on or get off the bus, the vehicles passing nearby in both directions must stop. At this time, in case some vehicles ignore the Stop Arm and continue to drive through in violation of the Law, then the violating vehicle and its license plate number are taken with a video recorder, and then sent to the agency concerned to prosecute the case.
Nowadays, despite the progress of science and technology, the video recorder presently utilized is a digital video recorder, and the digital data stored thereon must be checked manually by viewing to find out the Stop Arm violation event, and the violating vehicles. However, in the search process it requires huge amount of manpower, hereby making it tedious and time-consuming.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the record detection device and method for recording Stop Arm violation events are not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.